The Eighth Swordsman
by silentdeath838
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are similar in so many ways, no-one to love them, no-one to hold them, only the ridicule and hatred of their respective villages to guide them in their quests. Can they finally find peace in each other. Naruto / fem Gaara not yaoi. Shoton Naruto. Not as psycho but still pretty psycho Gaara. Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Naruto. I wrote one a few years ago but I ended up hating it so much I deleted it. This Fanfiction will be a Naruto/femGaara pairing only, and I couldn't care less about any other opinions on this matter. There just aren't enough of them around; I mean seriously they would make the best couple. Anyway, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

Shouts and screams of joy, streamers, fireworks and the general sense joviality made the village of Konoha simply thrum with positive energy. All was happy in this village, all was well, all but one small child.

A seven year old Naruto winced as a pair of black shinobi sandals walked just a step too close to his hiding spot for comfort; he knew that the beatings on his birthday were always worse for some reason, although the villagers tended to leave his space on the Hokage monument alone during the festival period, the opposite held true for their shinobi counterparts. The Hokage monument was where all the shinobi celebrated their history and the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage in killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He was always the one left out, always alone; even with Iruka-sensei he could always see a hint of disgust in his eyes whenever he looked his way. The only people in the village who ever seemed to care about his condition was his jiji the third hokage and the Ichiraku family at the ramen stand. The most he could hope for was the cold indifference that some of the villagers would give him as though he did not even exist to them, however even sometimes that was worse than the glares and beatings he would receive from the others, a reminder that even in one of the largest and most powerful villages in the Elemental nations he was truly alone.

And that was the situation he was in currently, cowering in a bush with a kunai clutched to his chest. It truly was amusing how wasteful shinobi were when practicing in the various training grounds, when searching one could always find discarded kunai, abandoned traps and target logs often studded with kunai and shuriken, and while not always in the best repair, they were still a means of defending himself from the roving bands of drunk civilians that would always make attempts to hunt him down on this day.

' _Hopefully I can last the night without being discovered'_ thought the young boy as he started to nod off from within his bush not noticing the dog-masked ANBU wall-walking up the cliff behind him.

* * *

A young girl with short red hair was crying in the corner of the street, not even bothering to look up when registering the clink of a trio of wind enhanced kunai simply bouncing off her sand that had jumped up immediately to protect her, nor did she even register the scream of her would-be assassin as the sand retaliated with a mind of its own to hunt and kill her attacker. Gaara was alone and she always would be, not only because of the burden that she was constantly reminded of by the screams and curses of the villagers but by the fact that she did not even know the feeling of a warm hug, the feeling warmth as someone holds another's hand, all of this blocked by the one thing that kept her alive, the sand. As much as she wished she could end it the sand would never allow it.

Slowly picking herself up from the dirt of the street corner she raised herself to begin the journey home, back to Yashamaru and the only refuge she had within the entirety of Sunagakure-no-sato.

Upon arriving home she was greeted by the worried face of her uncle Yashamaru. "Gaara-chan where have you been, it's starting to get cold now you shouldn't stay too late on the streets" came the worried voice of her uncle. "But Yashamaru I don't even feel cold, and the sand is always warm" she replied.

The small family were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yashamaru Kazekage-sama wishes to see you" came the clipped and yet harshly grating voice of the lizard masked ANBU on the other side of the door, "I'm on my way, won't be a minute" replied the brown-haired nin.

Turning to the expectant Gaara he knelt down, "I'm just going to be gone for a bit, dinner is in the pot on the stove, leave some for me" he ended in a humorous tone before turning to follow the ANBU in a suna-shunshin.

* * *

Kakashi truly did wish he could hate the boy, after all, the monster sealed inside him did take away his sensei and his wife and another tailed beast was responsible for the mission in which his team-mates died. However whenever he looked his way he could only see the boy, lonely and tired, with eyes he had so-far only seen on the faces of experienced nin.

Kakashi truly did want to hate the boy and that was why he was currently walking at a leisurely pace up the side of the hokage monument behind the cowering boy, he wanted to hate him with all his might, but even then he couldn't hate Naruto, he couldn't glower at him with those eyes that would glow with hate, he could not even dislike the boy. Kakashi simply could not hate Naruto and that is why without an ounce of killer intent he silently walked up to the sleeping child and prepared to take him from his hiding place.

Suddenly he faintly felt the killing intent of several people directed at the very place which he was approaching.

' _Naruto'_ was his fast and frantic thought as he channelled chakra to his feet in order to reach him before the others. But who had detected him; his place was hidden well enough to fool most chuunin, a cursory glance revealed a still smirking Hyuuga elder. The whine of shuriken parting the air waking the boy before being stopped by some force with a soft clink, not looking a gift horse in the mouth Kakashi quickly picked up the suddenly unconscious boy in order to make his escape, after batting off another few shuriken with a few kunai thrown in he made haste in his objective to flee the scene heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Nobody noticed in the dim and flickering light of the celebration fires the slow disappearance of a near transparent wall of green crystals.

* * *

The third Hokage was happy, his paperwork for the day was finished, his grandson was enjoying the festival instead of his constant attempts to 'assassinate' him and the civilian council was too busy enjoying the festival to bother him with more pointless attempts to get him to kill Naruto with newer and more intricately worded requests or ancient laws. Finally free to enjoy and admire true art in the form of a little orange book.

Wiping away a stray nose-bleed he was almost not fast enough in hiding his book before a flustered Inu-masked ANBU burst through the window carrying an unconscious but apparently unhurt Naruto upon his back.

"Inu, report" the hokage ordered. "I found him on top of the hokage monument trying to wait out the night, however a Hyuuga managed to detect him and turned the crowd of shinobi on the monument onto him," reported Kakashi, however what interests me is that it seems someone else was on the monument watching over him". This intrigued the Hokage; so far the majority of his shinobi force had contented themselves with their resemblance of the civilian populace in their treatment of Naruto. "A few shinobi loosed of some shuriken and kunai at Naruto before I could reach him however they were stopped by something just short of Naruto by some unseen force, I was able to detect a spike of chakra when the kunai were stopped but it was only Naruto's chakra I could detect in the spike".

' _This sounds interesting'_ thought the aged hokage, _'if this feeling in the back of my head is correct then Konoha may have to give some form of recognition to young Naruto, if not for the new protection he will be given then definitely for the new kekkei genkai that he will bring'_.

* * *

Gaara sat upon the roof of the small house she shared with her uncle; it had been a day since he had disappeared in the middle of the night without explanation, and the events of that night had weighed heavily on her mind however Yashamaru still refused to give her an answer to what was troubling him so. She recalled the events that had happened later that night, Yashamaru had stumbled in with an aimless look in his eye and his skin had adopted an almost unhealthy pallor, he had then stumbled over to his room ignoring Gaara's attempts to lead him to the kitchen to have him eat his leftover dinner.

Gaara was broken from her musing by the clang of a kunai bouncing off of her automatic defence, turning quickly she was just in time to see a masked shinobi follow up his first attack with several more kunai guided by chakra strings. Gaara watched on frozen as her sand moved forwards once again on its own and slammed into the shinobi with tremendous force, slamming him into the wall behind him with a sickening crack.

Curious as to why the sand had decided to spare this one Gaara approached cautiously and removed the mask only to reveal, Yashamaru, her own uncle had betrayed her by attempting to kill her, her one precious person in the entire village. It was then she realised she never had any precious people, she was always alone, she always would be. The one person she had trusted, the person that told her that he loved her and taught her what love was had just tried to kill her.

With a start Yashamaru opened his eyes to look into the terrified and hurt eyes that Gaara was looking at him with. It hurt him too, he never wanted to break his trust with her, while he was only her uncle she had always been closer more of a daughter to him however the Kazekage had ordered that he needed his weapon to be tested to prove her control over the Shukaku. His eyes clouded over with a new resolve, as much as it hurt him to do this he still had a mission to do.

Yashamaru proceeded to tell her what the Kazekage had ordered him to tell her, namely the altered story of her mother's passing, the hidden hatred he was supposed to have kept simmering for her and the truth of her name, Gaara, the self-loving carnage. Mustering the courage to look into her eyes for the last time he knew that he would never be able to live with himself after what he had done, not that he wasn't dying already, he was an accomplished medic nin and knew just from feeling that his back was broken and he could not feel anything from his chest down. With one last sad look to Gaara he said his last words to her; "goodbye Gaara, I love you" as the paper bombs within his jacket exploded taking killing him while Gaara was saved by her sand. She lay there for several hours near the scorch mark that was once her uncle not noticing the ANBU that surrounded her investigating the explosion, nor did she notice the ANBU that were crushed by her sand as soon as they attempted to get near her. Finally moving off to report the failure of Yashamaru's mission the area was cleared leaving one distraught seven year old girl to suffer the village alone now.

 **Yes I am giving him Shoton now deal with it, also as the title suggests he will be a swordsman and as the denomination also suggests he will be trained in the style of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah I know, I'm incredibly lazy, I started a story with 2K+ words and just dropped it. Well now I have the time to be writing so I guess I really should be doing that, thanks to my small group of reviewers who guilt-tripped me into writing this.**

 **Academy times (Naruto):**

' _He did it again, I can't believe that knucklehead'_ thought a particularly irate Iruka as he surveyed the latest handiwork of his most troublesome student. To deface the Hokage monument was the crime in-particular, however he had to admit, the brains that went into refracting light through his crystal release to make specific colours and shapes appear as graffiti on the faces was particularly ingenious. ' _Now why can't he dedicate such efforts to his school work?'_

Naruto using his crystal release was already a strong fighter and in combining it with his messy taijutsu style he covered all his weaknesses in defence while quadrupling the strength of his hits. His ninjutsu was also particularly deadly as he experimented with his _**Sh**_ _ **ō**_ _ **ton**_ (crystal release)crystals, he had learned recently how to form kunai out of his crystals being that they had a very straight-forward design, shuriken and other blade types however still eluded him. And finally in genjutsu he had created an alternative that surprised and impressed a great deal of people, while working with crystals he had learned that placing extremely thin layers of crystal around people and warping the shape so that the light passing through the crystal would create images in the light, it was still extremely delicate being that the thinner the crystals were the less noticeable the illusion, however it was still an impressive alternative to his weakness. The final most intriguing ability of his crystal release was the automatic defence, since the night that Naruto was proclaimed to have activated a new bloodline, not a single person besides the Hokage, the Ichirakus and others that were close to him, had managed to touch him without his intentional deactivation of his crystal shields. What made this ability all the more incredible was that Naruto was not consciously activating the crystals, no, they were automatically responding to any threat that dared present itself.

' _All this potential and he still can't work out the travel time of a kunai over 50 metres.'_ Quickly leaving Mizuki to take charge of the class, Iruka leapt out the window in pursuit of the orange monstrosity.

* * *

' _Hehehe, the old man needs to train his Anbu better if they can't even detect this'_ thought one particular orange brat from behind a crystal illusion. Naruto had grown considerably since the events when he was seven, a full five years had passed to create the present twelve year old ball of energy, his height may have remained stunted but his physical strength had only grown with the addition of wearing his weighted _**Kesshō no Yoroi**_ (Crystal armour) during training, and with the level of chakra control needed to form crystal shapes, he had definitely improved on his previously ridiculous level of chakra control.

"NARUTO" was the shout from one red-faced Iruka, who had somehow managed to get inside his crystal illusion without breaking any of the crystals, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS," came the devil's voice once more.

"Gahh, I-Iruka-sensei, how did you find me," Naruto stuttered out in his shock.

"Idiot, you're constantly moulding your chakra to maintain this illusion, anyone with some chakra sensing knowledge could find this," he said with finality, not noticing the clueless Anbu elites wandering aimlessly around him. "Now come with me, we're going back to class, where you will stay there for the entire lesson," he said heaving Naruto to his feet. "And remove your crystals from the Hokage monument," he added, silently marvelling at the amount of chakra it must have taken to maintain his crystals from this distance.

* * *

"Okay class, due to Naruto's shenanigans we are now going to have a surprise test on the Henge technique, so come to the front of the class when your name is called." As expected this announcement was met with loud groans from the majority of the class and a large number of glares being sent Naruto's way. "Aburame Shino," as the quiet boy moved to the front of the class even more groans came from certain people in the room as they realized that the names were going to be called in alphabetical order.

Finally after a mind-numbing wait the call came, "Uzumaki Naruto," rousing himself from his daydreams the blonde ambled down to the front of the class, after being shouldered by the smirking Uchiha who was returning from his own test that is. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to transform into as perfect a copy of myself that you can achieve, points will be taken off for any differences between myself and your transformation, you have 30 seconds to observe and then you must perform the Henge," were Iruka's instructions. Not bothering with the time given Naruto reasoned that he had been seeing this guy since he started the academy at the age of seven so he had a pretty good idea of even the smallest details.

" _ **Henge,**_ " and in front of Iruka and the class stood a perfect copy, down to the number of kunai sticking out of his leg pouch.

"Very good Naruto, almost perfect, except you forgot my shuriken pouch on my other leg, other than that an exceptional job, second only to Sasuke." This made Naruto's face darken a little and the fangirls in the background squeal at him once again being beneath the amazing Uchiha.

The rest of the class finished relatively quickly and before he knew it Iruka's droning voice finally ceased and the class did their best to replace his voice with sound of their piercing chatter as they noisily filed out of the door to their waiting families. Finally Naruto stood up as the last student to leave the room, quickly making his way to the academy spare training grounds he began his daily training ritual with extra effort for the final exams the next day.

* * *

The next day came too quickly as Naruto woke to the sound of the earliest birds, checking the clock it read 5:03 AM, a good time to be awake. Beginning his day he made breakfast, a simple affair of rice and soy milk, finishing breakfast and cleaning the dishes he settled for a morning warm-up before the exams in a few hours. Quickly getting into a meditative pose he began circulating his chakra and loosening his tenkutsu in preparation for jutsu, while doing these warm ups he began placing slips of paper on his head as an alternative material for the leaf sticking chakra control exercise. With all his chakra exercises completed he then began physical warmups and stretches on his apartment carpet, taking a few minutes to relax and play with his crystals he noticed that his time was up and that he should begin making his way to the academy.

Arriving at the academy he was pleasantly surprised to be the first one their except for their instructor Iruka. "What's this now, can it be expected that Naruto Uzumaki will only show up early when it actually matters," came Iruka's humorous greeting.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," came the boy's equally enthusiastic greeting, as took his seat, closed his eyes and resumed practicing the leaf-sticking exercise. Slowly the rest of the class arrived and took their seats and the still quiet of the classroom was broken by hoots of laughter, pain and endless chatter.

"Good morning students," Iruka began, however seeing no response he tried again, "good morning students," still seeing no response Iruka erupted in rage, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP," all complete with his famous big head jutsu. "Now that I finally have your attention, you are to sit quietly and wait for your names to be called out, when you hear your name you are to enter the room on my right where you will take your final exam which will decide whether you will become a ninja of Konohagakure." The reactions to his instructions varied from impatience (Sasuke), ignorance (Sakura), bored half-asleep (Shikamaru) and oddly enough for the hyperactive blonde, quiet attentiveness (Naruto).

"First up, Aburame Shino," once again the quiet boy with the lucky clan name made his way out front and on to the testing room.

After an indeterminate amount of time finally it was his turn, "Uzumaki Naruto." Making his way out front he was confronted by the sight of nearly everyone congratulating the smug Uchiha on his success while said Uchiha simply glared and sat down eager to begin brooding again. Resuming his walk to the room he was out of the blue attacked by Sakura, "shut up Naruto-baka," not that the attack made contact, his automatic crystal defences saw that she would be spending several days of pain for punching a wall of crystal. Continuing on and ignoring the pained cries of one pink idiot he finally entered the testing room.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to make an exact copy of me with the Henge technique, you have ten seconds now." Using his time wisely his eyes flitted over every detail of his sensei Iruka, finally reaching the end of his ten seconds he put his hands into the seal and shouted:

" **HENGE** ," a puff of smoke and a perfect Iruka was standing before the instructors.

"Very good Naruto, again just a small error, I have five kunai in my pouch not six, apart from that a very good job." Iruka congratulated and Naruto took the time to see that indeed there was only five kunai in Iruka's pouch. "Next the kawarimi," that was all the warning he got as the assistant instructor Mizuki threw a kunai at Naruto. A small puff of smoke signalled a successful kawarimi and in his place a log with a single kunai sticking out of it. "Next time give him a bit more warning Mizuki, we don't want to kill him," came Iruka's slightly worried voice. And finally the bunshin technique, just make at least three clones Naruto, I don't care what type, was Iruka's instruction. "Naruto once again put his hands together to form hand seals before calling:

" **Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu** " (Jade Crystal Clone Technique) and three new Narutos appeared in the room. Naruto held the technique for a few seconds before receiving a nod from Iruka, at once the clones collapsed into piles of crystal which then flew into his leg pouches.

"Congratulations Naruto you have completed the final exam, you are now a genin of Konoha, please take your Hitai-ate and resume your seat in the classroom."

"Thanks Iruka," was Naruto's only reply before he bounced out of the room showing all of his repressed hyper activity.

" _That kid will go far"_ was all Iruka thought before calling out the open door, "LI KENJI."

" _I guess I will have to conduct the grand larceny myself then, pity the brat didn't fail,"_ were the thoughts of one Touji Mizuki.

* * *

After the final tests were completed and Iruka let them out with a message to come the next day to that exact room in order to receive their teams. Naruto left by jumping out a window from where he quickly sprinted to his favourite ramen stand to receive his celebratory graduation meal courtesy of the Ichiraku family.

"Ten bowls of miso and four bowls of beef Ossan, I'm a ninja now." Was the enthusiastic greeting offered to one Ichiraku Teuchi.

"You heard the man Ayame, ten bowls of miso and four bowls of beef."

"One bowl of beef ramen please," came a voice from beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-Nii," was Naruto's cheerful cry, "look, I'm a ninja now, just like you" Naruto exclaimed while pointing to the latest addition to his head.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you, but you can't slack off now that you are a genin, remember you still have to work up the ranks and that is a lot of hard work," the masked Jonin reminded him. "There is no time to rest in one's life, you must always plan and work on the next stage, now I think that Hokage-Sama will be pleased to hear how you have passed the test, why don't you go and visit him once you're finished here." With that Kakashi left leaving an empty ramen bowl and no sign that he had ever removed his mask save for the love-struck look from Ayame directed at the seat that Kakashi recently occupied.

* * *

Quickly making his way to the Hokage's office he was surprised to find the lights darkened and the room empty. Taking the opportunity to do something he had dreamed of for years he made his way to the Hokage's chair, only to quickly duck behind the desk as the paper door slid open. Not wanting to be caught like this Naruto quickly threw up his crystal illusion and shimmered into the background, the person who walked through the door was not who he expected at all, the shadowy form of the assistant academy instructor Mizuki quietly entered the room, checking the room corners for people he made his way to one of the many wooden cabinets that lined the wall of the Hokage's office.

"Finally, here we are," Mizuki muttered as he pulled an oversize scroll with the kanji 'Forbidden' written on the seal. Quietly removing all traces that he was there Mizuki leapt out of the office window and began sprinting towards the forests.

Naruto taking this as extremely suspicious began searching for a nearby ninja who he could alert to what he suspected was a theft. Not finding anyone he jumped out the window and began following the trail that Mizuki left towards the forests. Upon catching up to Mizuki he decided to stay hidden and see what it was he was waiting for. A few minutes passed before a female figure dropped down in front of Mizuki carrying what looked like a bag of supplies.

"Finally, you're here, I was beginning to think that you had run into trouble." Was Mizuki's greeting to the female in front of him, "I had best be quick, Orochimaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Now Naruto realized what was happening, Mizuki had stolen an item of value and was leaving the village as per an agreement with an unknown outside source.

"Please, don't do this Mizuki, we have friends here, family, do you really have to do this," came a choking cry from the female.

"Are you losing your nerve Tsubaki, I can't take you with me if you will not commit yourself to Orochimaru-sama, at the same time I cannot leave you to tell people I am gone, so," quickly removing a kunai from his pouch he made to stab the now frozen female he now knew as Tsubaki.

" **Shōton: Senbon** ," a hail of small crystal needles thudded into Mizuki's arms and chest allowing Tsubaki to escape, Mizuki's head turned around him trying to catch a glimpse of the hidden attacker before grinning upon seeing the material used in the senbon.

"Come out Naruto," now normal clear-minded thought would be not to follow the enemy nin's commands and instead to press the advantage of not being seen, Naruto while currently clear-minded did not think normally. Dropping out of his treetop perch Naruto confronted Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing, why would you attack the person who was helping you." Naruto, clearly confused by what he had seen, he was not stupid, he knew that Mizuki was committing a crime and trying to illegally leave the village, after all nuke-nin were a part of academy studies, what he did not however understand in his naivety was why Mizuki would attack the person who helped him.

"Naruto, I originally planned for you to be the one stealing this scroll, I was going to pin this whole thing on you, then I would kill you and become the hero of Konoha, surpassing even the Yondaime for actually killing the demon," Mizuki spat.

"What do you mean, how would killing me make you greater than the Yondaime," came Naruto's even more confused reply.

"Do you know why everyone hates you Naruto, do you know why parents hide their children from you, why shops refuse to serve you and people actively hunt you," Mizuki paused to sneer at Naruto however he was reminded of the injuries inflicted upon him almost instantly. "It is becau-."

"No, please Mizuki, you can't its forbidden," Tsubaki now reappeared between Naruto and Mizuki, "please Mizuki, just give this whole thing up, we can return the scroll to the Hokage and pretend this whole thing didn't happen." A shuriken to the shoulder forced an agonized yelp from the now cowed Tsubaki.

"The reason why everybody hates you Naruto" Mizuki continued, "is because on the night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime was not able to kill the beast, the Kyuubi is an entity of living chakra, and it cannot be killed. Naruto's mind was beginning to click and see where this was going. "In order to stop the Kyuubi he was left with no choice but to seal the beast inside a newly born child. That child is you, you are the Kyuubi reborn." Naruto was shocked he had expected perhaps something small like how his family might have done something to make the Kyuubi attack, however to know that he himself was responsible for killing thousands of people caused Naruto to temporarily shut down.

Taking advantage Mizuki took one of the fuuma shuriken from his back and with one final roar of "NOW JUST DIE" he flung the shuriken ignoring the tearing pain from his chest and arms due to the crystal senbon lodged inside. Time seemed to slow as the giant shuriken approached, and yet Naruto seemed to just stay still with his head bowed, Mizuki remembered the boy's automatic crystal defence and prepared his second shuriken as a follow up. But it was unnecessary as the boy's crystals were not reacting, he had willed his crystal defence not to act, the boy wanted to die, well that was fine by him. He was snapped back to the present by the sound of a piercing feminine scream.

"W-w-why would you h-help me, you heard him, I'm a d-d-demon" Naruto choked as he looked up into the eyes of the total stranger who had protected him.

"Because you aren't a demon Naruto, you saved me," Tsubaki whispered, clearly in pain. "You have to stop him Naruto, Orochimaru must not get that scroll" with that the life left Tsubaki and her weighted form fell on top of Naruto.

"Tsubaki you fool, why did you protect him," in his rage he threw his last fuuma shuriken and all of his regular kunai and shuriken. However unlike before the crystals reacted almost instantly and a thick wall of crystal immediately reached up from the ground to protect Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing, Mizuki why have you got that scroll," a new voice entered the clearing, Iruka had managed to find them.

Enraged at how badly his plan had gone he unthinkingly shouted "Iruka, stay out of this, that demon has had it coming for twelve years now, and finally I am going t- ghuurgh." Everyone looked in shock as what seemed like dozens upon dozens of pink and green crystals burst from the ground at Mizuki's feet, the razor tips going straight through his chest and out of his back, Mizuki was pushed into the air as the crystals kept growing. Iruka looked around and there was Naruto, having finally pushed Tsubaki's corpse off of him he was standing with his hands outstretched and a thin trail of crystal leading from his feet to the base of the massive crystal spire that now occupied where Mizuki previously stood.

Exhausted now by the evening's events Naruto collapsed, unknowingly a bed of smooth red crystals broke his fall, the shapes changing and shifting to form a comfortable crystal bed for Naruto.

 **AN: As I said before I am incredibly lazy, I also don't really have a plan for this story, I'm just writing as I make it up. No I will not be having any other girls and I absolutely hate harems. At the moment I am trying to make some abilities like Gaara's sand for Naruto, except in crystal because geology is one of my pet hobbies. I am open to suggestions for the story but that doesn't mean I will accept all of or even most of them. Review and I might make another chapter sooner than 6 months.**


End file.
